The Misfits, Issue 1
The Misfits #1 is the 1st issue of The Misfits spin-off mini series comic book, published by IDW Publishing, and based around the band of the same name. It was published on December 21st, 2016. It features the first part of the five part story Our Songs Are Better. Official Synopsis :"Their songs may be better, but the Misfits have lost their label and nobody will touch them in the music business. On the ropes and desperate to get back on top, they’re forced to consider the worst case scenario…A MISFITS REALITY TV SHOW. Though it promises the chance to get them back in the spotlight, it comes with a heavy, privacy-destroying price." —IDW Publishing Plot Eric, as per Pizzazz's request, rips the bandaid off and cuts right to the chase -- 5x5 has been open with all of the trouble they've had with the Misfits and, as a result, no label wants to come anywhere near the group. In fact, they have only two options at this point: agree to do a reality TV show or let a cruise line book them. In a flashback, a teenage Pizzazz is waiting with the Gabor's divorce lawyer, Mr. Gould. Both of her parents have phoned separately saying that they were unable to attend the meeting, and for them to just go on with the proceedings. They've already signed all of the paperwork, so all that's left is for Mr. Gould to inform Pizzazz of the custody agreement. Gould offers to arrange a ride home for Pizzazz in her parents' absence, but she's already got a ride. Pizzazz, crying in the back of the Gabor limousine, isn't ready to go back to an empty home just yet. She instructs her driver to take her down Sunset -- she doesn't yet know where she wants to go, but she'll know when she sees it. Eventually, she spots a nightclub with a live show that night. She can't go there just yet, but someday... Years later, about three years before present day, Pizzazz discovers a young Stormer in a nightclub -- Stormer's band just finished performing. The song Stormer wrote was (in Pizzazz's opinion) the only song of the set, and Pizzazz wants her to join her band. So far, it's only the two of them, but they're going to build it together. Not long later, Pizzazz and Stormer are watching Roxy play up on stage. They follow Roxy after her band leaves the stage, which makes Roxy understandably upset. Pizzazz can tell that Roxy's forced to hold back, that there's no room for her depth with her current band, and puts forth a proposition: join the Misfits, and she can play how she really wants to play. Two years before present day, Pizzazz is incognito at a coffee shop. She uses a fake name for her order but unfortunately, the barista recognizes her -- and she happens to be a huge fan. Desperate to leave before more people recognize her (and a little impressed by the coffee), Pizzazz asks Clash if she'd like a new job, specifically, that of Pizzazz's assistant. Pizzazz finally makes her choice. She calls the Misfits away from the beach to break the news: they're doing the reality show. Nobody is happy about this. Present day, the Misfits are holding an interview on ''Super Late with Rick Tenenbaum'', revealing their upcoming reality show to the world. For the benefit of the audience, Rick asks what viewers can find out if they tune in. Pizzazz's answer? Everything. Characters Notable Locations * The Gabor Mansion Free Preview Misfits 1 Preview 1.png Misfits 1 Preview 2.png Misfits 1 Preview 3.png Misfits 1 Preview 4.png Misfits 1 Preview 5.png Misfits 1 Preview 6.png Cover Gallery Misfits Cover 1.png|Regular Cover by M. Victoria Robado Misfits Cover 1 Sub.png|Subscription Cover by Jenn St-Onge Jem Misfits Cover 1 Sketch.png|Sketch Cover Misfits Cover 1 RI.png|Retailer Incentive Cover by George Caltsoudas ---- Category:The Misfits (Comic) Category:Mini Comics Category:Our Songs Are Better